<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're divin' in my poooool by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205580">you're divin' in my poooool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, LOTS AND LOTS OF SLICK, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun finds out the hard way that things never really happen according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo, past Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're divin' in my poooool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>missing BoYoun hours [OPEN]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had just started to fade into daylight when Seungyoun wakes up. His mind immediately registers the empty spot next to him.</p>
<p>Seungwoo’s sleep soft face appears and disappears in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>Seungyoun sighs, rolling over to check the time of his phone. The numbers 06:32 flash on his screen,  a notification flashes onto the screen, from someone he’d not spoken to in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun walks into his apartment after another gruelling dance practice, today however, instead of slumping on the couch like he would usually do, he immediately showers and begins cleaning.</p>
<p>Seungyoun tells himself he doesn’t care what the other man will think, the apartment just needed a clean and this was the perfect excuse to do it; so he vacuums, changes pillow covers and couch throws and polishes until everything is spotless.</p>
<p>Late afternoon came quickly, bathing the apartment in soft orange light, Seungyoun barely has time to sit and enjoy the scene before the doorbell rings.</p>
<p>Seungyoun lets out another deep sigh, reluctantly pushing himself up to answer the door.</p>
<p>Before the door’s even done swinging open Seungyoun’s eyes meet his; lips pulled into a smile that Seungyoun was all too used too.</p>
<p>“Hi” Seungyoun greeted, flashing him a tight-lipped smile.</p>
<p>The other man cleared his throat, letting out a little cough before he replies.</p>
<p>“What brings you here?” Seungyoun asks, leading him inside.</p>
<p>“I was packing to move, and I remembered I left one of my Lego pieces here”</p>
<p>“You did?” Seungyoun asks.</p>
<p>“It was the one we brought in Brazil. Remember we built it together?” Yibo replies, smiling fondly at the memory.</p>
<p><em>“Oh”</em>  Seungyoun says, too ashamed to admit that the it’d been too long for those memories to linger.</p>
<p>Yibo nods, bouncing from one foot to the other as he waits for him to lead him to where he had stored the Lego structure.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Yibo, I don’t think it’s here” Seungyoun frowns.</p>
<p>Yibo mirrors his frown, he knows it's there, hidden in that one corner by the wardrobe. After all he had helped Seungyoun move into his new penthouse when he had left the dorms all those years ago.</p>
<p>“I know where it is…” Yibo trails off, heading for Seungyoun’s room.</p>
<p>Yibo crosses the room, sliding open the door leading to the older Leo’s walk-in closet.</p>
<p>The younger Leo stops for a moment, the one side of the closet that was usually empty now was full of clothes. The scent of an alpha hung in the air.</p>
<p>Yibo bit back the instinct to growl by swallowing down the anger rushing through his veins.</p>
<p>Seungyoun felt his cheeks heat up “They’re Seungwoo’s clothes”</p>
<p><em>“Oh”  </em>Yibo replies.</p>
<p>He shakes off the little jealousy pooling in his gut. Seungyoun was a good guy with a good heart, he deserved love, even if it wasn’t him that was giving it to him.</p>
<p>“I put it here” Yibo says, his deep voice coming out softer than usual.</p>
<p>Yibo crouched in the corner of the room, pulling out a box. The box was wooden, covered in dust but somehow familiar to Seungyoun now that Yibo had it clutched in his hands.</p>
<p>Seungyoun’s mind briefly flashes back them wondering the streets of Brazil three years ago. A bottle of Guaraná clutched in his hand for Yibo as the boy bounced around the market like an excited puppy. It was there that they had acquired the wooden box, carved with beautiful drawings into its sides.</p>
<p>Yixuan had brought them the Lego pieces and they had sat on their bed after a dinner date building a Lego house together. Yibo had joked that it was the first home they were building together but it wouldn’t be their last. Things changed quickly after that moment, and unfortunately it had been the last home they had built together.</p>
<p>“Oh, I do remember this” Seungyoun smiled brightly to ease the sorrow that was rolling off him in waves.</p>
<p>“I thought you built it for me why are taking it back?” It was meant to come out as a joke but the look that flashes in Yibo’s eyes make it seems accusatory.</p>
<p>The <em>‘Because I miss you so much it hurts’ </em>gets left unsaid, Yibo chooses to let his aloofness save him from the humiliation.</p>
<p>He shrugs instead, plastering a grin on his face “I just wanted something to remember the Brazil trip by”</p>
<p>“Aw, Yibo you softie” Seungyoun teases, bumping shoulders with Yibo.</p>
<p>“I’m just <strong>that</strong> sweet” Yibo laughs, clutching the box close to his chest. “Well this is all I needed”</p>
<p>Seungyoun grabs Yibo’s elbow softly, “Hey! Why don’t you stay for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up on the balcony together, overlooking the city with a barbecue grill lit between them.</p>
<p>Yibo takes a swig of beer from the bottle, Seungyoun picks that exact moment to jab Yibo’s lips with a piece of chicken.</p>
<p>“Mhmm” He whines, jolting his head back.</p>
<p>“Yah! Don’t fall” Seungyoun laughs, steadying the omega.</p>
<p>Yibo flails in his hold, slightly tipsy and a little bit giddy from being around Seungyoun for so long.</p>
<p>“Yah” Yibo yells, putting Seungyoun in a headlock.</p>
<p>“Yiboooo” Seungyoun whines, sliding his hand underneath Yibo’s arms in attempt the free himself from his hold.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk! Go home”</p>
<p>“Am not” Yibo pouts, his frown morphing into a grin.</p>
<p>“I missed this so much” Yibo sighs, slapping his hand on his mouth as soon as he realises that he had said it out loud.</p>
<p>“Me too” adds Seungyoun in a small voice, his dimples appearing alongside his toothy grin.</p>
<p>Seungyoun prepares a wrap for Yibo, holding it up for him to take a bite. Yibo obliges leaning back to chew the food, his mind briefly registers that Seungyoun still remembered his likes and dislikes, putting more spicy sauce in the wrap and only a little bit of garlic.</p>
<p>“Here you eat too” Yibo says as he swallows the food, gathering soon rice and meat up with his chopsticks, he held out for food for Seungyoun to take into his mouth.</p>
<p>Seungyoun huffed fondly before taking the food from Yibo.</p>
<p>They ate in relative silence, exchanging small stories and jokes here and there.</p>
<p>The night air carried a calmness about it, it settled over them. Sitting there under the moonlight with their entire city still moving whilst they remained still and grounded by each other’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun trips over Yibo on their way inside, barely managing to steady himself and the omega.</p>
<p>“Careful” Seungyoun chides.</p>
<p>“Ah! The irony of the clumsiest member saying this” Yibo teases.</p>
<p>Seungyoun pouts, feigning hurt.</p>
<p>“Seungyoun big baby” Yibo says, flopping onto Seungyoun’s bed.</p>
<p>The sheets smell like a pleasant mix of Seungyoun’s scent and detergent. Yibo melts against them, a vivid memory of that warm March day they had seen each other last. Seungyoun lay beneath him, mouth slack in a silent moan as the omega thrust in and out of him, bringing the alpha closer and closer to an orgasm.</p>
<p>Yibo flushed, clearing his throat quickly in the hopes of distracting the alpha from the arousal wafting off him.</p>
<p>“How can I be the clumsiest when you exist” Seungyoun retorts.</p>
<p>Yibo grins at Seungyoun “Not clumsy”</p>
<p>The alpha flops down on the bed, next to the omega. Yibo turns towards him only for his grin to fade into a frown.</p>
<p><em>“Uh oh”</em> Yibo exclaims as he bolts up from the bed.</p>
<p>His skin flushes, a cold sweat covered him as his insides began to twist and turn. Yibo’s breath catches in his chest.</p>
<p>Seungyoun raises an eyebrow at him “Are you okay?” He asks as he sits up.</p>
<p>Yibo freezes, unaware of how to explain what’s happening to him.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>Seungyoun’s face scrunches up into a grimace “Please tell me that is not what I think it is…”</p>
<p>Yibo reddens “D-depends on what yo– “</p>
<p>“You’re going into heat aren’t you” Seungyoun says, stopping the struggling omega mid ramble. </p>
<p>Yibo avoids Seungyoun’s gaze, he feels so stupid for missing the signs, but he had really been so busy and stressed he’d completely forgotten it had been 3 months since his last heat.</p>
<p>“How did <strong>you</strong> not notice!?!”</p>
<p>“I was living with another alpha for months, I could tell you what an alpha about to go into a rut smells like better than an omega about to go into heat” Seungyoun defends.</p>
<p>“I have to go!” Yibo yells, turning on his heels in the direction of the door.</p>
<p>He freezes mid-step, his eyes widening. The omega struggles to bend his neck but just as he’d suspected he’d already started to produce slick.</p>
<p>Seungyoun politely looked away, pretending not to notice the growing wet patch, he whistled a soft tune as he admired anything and everything other than Yibo.</p>
<p>Yibo couldn’t make it back to his hotel like this “I think I might stay actually” Yibo says in a small voice, shuffling awkwardly past Seungyoun.</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Seungyoun beams. “You sleep in the tub and I’ll take the bed”</p>
<p>“No, you sleep in the tub and I’ll take the bed” Yibo announced, flopping face first onto the bed.</p>
<p>“There is no way I’m letting you get slick on my bed” The alpha crosses his arms across his chest, his lips settling into a pout.</p>
<p>“It never bothered you before” Yibo mumbles under his breath, pushing himself up off the bed and storming into the bathroom where he slams the door shut and locks it with a harsh click.</p>
<p>Seungyoun sighs, lying down on the warm spot where Yibo had lay. His scent still lingered, an odd mix of Axe body spray and a subtle musk that he was all too familiar with. The alpha kicks himself for not recognising it now, the days when he would go into a rut and his body would hurt all over it was Yibo who had helped him through them, putting him on his back and spreading him until his body no longer felt like a dead-weight.</p>
<p>Seungyoun bites his lip, his eyes flickering towards the bathroom door, his hand itch to hold Yibo's but he decides that the bridges between them deserve to stay burnt.</p>
<p>He plugs in the air fresher, airing out the whole room to rid it of Yibo's scent before drifting off to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungyoun woke up from his restless sleep to the soft sounds of Yibo whimpering. The alpha bit his lip, resisting the urge to go check on the omega.</p>
<p>Seungyoun turned over to face the wall instead, grabbing his headphones to block out the pitiful sounds Yibo was making.</p>
<p>It works, the alpha is almost asleep again but then the bathroom door swings open, the light from the bathroom casts onto the floor, there was no way for Seungyoun to ignore it. He takes a deep breath and turns around.</p>
<p>The omega stands in the doorway looking completely dishevelled. His cheeks are flushed bright red, hair matted down by sweat and lips reddened.</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-ah” He rasps.</p>
<p>The alpha sits up slowly huffing loudly.</p>
<p>“Yibo control yourself. You know we can’t…”</p>
<p>Yibo nods, the movement of his head causes the tears welling in his eyes to slip free.</p>
<p>The omega steps back into the bathroom, knuckles going white from gripping the sink. He takes some deep breaths; he’ll be okay this wouldn’t be the first heat he’s ever experienced alone.</p>
<p>He jolts when two hands softly grab his waist. Yibo lifts his gaze to met Seungyoun’s heated gaze in the mirror above the sink.</p>
<p>They both stare at each other for a moment. Seungyoun leans forwards, peppering the heated skin of Yibo’s shoulder’s with open mouthed kisses.</p>
<p>Yibo can’t help the deep groan of relief that slips out at the gesture.</p>
<p>“Seungyoun-ah” Yibo moans.</p>
<p>Seungyoun peels off his shirt and pyjama pants without breaking eye contact with Yibo. The omega even watches as the alpha pulled his own shorts down, exposing Yibo’s slick covered thighs and butt.</p>
<p>The alpha lined himself up to the omega’s entrance, rubbing his cockhead against Yibo’s leaking hole.</p>
<p>Yibo preened, trying his hardest to take the alpha’s cock into his body but failing.</p>
<p><em>“Please”</em> He sobbed.</p>
<p>Yibo grunted in frustration, dropping his head against the counter.</p>
<p>The omega hears some shuffling behind him but he doesn’t take notice; the loss of Seungyoun’s body warmth feels like being doused with cold water.</p>
<p>He’s about to complain again when he feels Seungyoun tongue flick against his hole. The omega legs buckle at the sensation.</p>
<p><em>“Ah” </em>He pants, as the alpha begins to lick into him.</p>
<p>The stretch is so pleasant but no nearly enough.</p>
<p>“I’m o-open <em>fuck</em> Seungyoun I’m <em>fucking open”</em> Yibo pants breathlessly.</p>
<p>“inpatient” Seungyoun teases.</p>
<p>The alpha gathers some of Yibo’s slick up, spreading it over his thick cock.</p>
<p>Seungyoun grabbed Yibo's ass, spreading his cheek as he pushed into him with a deep groan.</p>
<p>Seungyoun watched his eyes roll back as Yibo’s tight, wet heat swallowed him up. Yibo pushed more slick out as Seungyoun bottomed out.</p>
<p>“So wet” Seungyoun noted, redrawing his hips and slamming back in with a wet pop.</p>
<p>Yibo’s mouth fell open in a silent moan at the filthy sounds they were making, That combined with the friction of Seungyoun throbbing cock dragging over his sensitive insides made him weak.</p>
<p>Yibo doesn’t wait for Seungyoun to move, he’s been on edge for too long. He reaches behind himself to grab Seungyoun closer by his hand so that he thrust back on his cock.</p>
<p>Yibo grows wetter and wetter, using Seungyoun cock to get himself off. Meanwhile the alpha just stands there, watching the omega desperately chase his orgasm, with a lopsided grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Close?” Seungyoun asks.</p>
<p>Yibo wants to punch him in the face but he can’t focus on anything other than fucking himself onto Seungyoun hard and fast.</p>
<p>Seungyoun reaches around Yibo to grab at his angry, red leaky cock as Yibo continues to bring himself closer and closer to coming</p>
<p>“Ah…..ah” He moans twice before he’s coming all over his own chest in thick ropes.</p>
<p>Seungyoun almost yelps at how much Yibo tightens around him, a true testament to how badly the omega had wanted to cum.</p>
<p>“K-keep—” Yibo begins with a hoarse voice, completely unable to finish the sentence off.</p>
<p>“Use your words” Seungyoun says, bringing his hand down to collide with omega’s booty cheek with an echoing slap.</p>
<p>Yibo groans in frustration at himself for being unable to maintain coherency and at Seungyoun being a complete asshole.</p>
<p>Seungyoun presses his face against his shoulder, lips morphing into a smirk before he bares his teeth and bites.</p>
<p>The alpha hooks his arm under Yibo’s right leg, placing into onto the counter-top. He holds Yibo open with one hand and grabs the door frame with his other as he begins thrusting into the omega hard and fast even before he could finish riding out his first orgasm.</p>
<p>The omega falls boneless against the sink, had Seungyoun not been holding him up he has no doubt he’d have already fallen to the floor.</p>
<p>Each harsh snap of Seungyoun’s hips pulls a groan deep from Yibo’s chest.</p>
<p>The omega’s voice climbs in pitch and before Seungyoun knows it Yibo is tightened around him again.</p>
<p>He clenches and unclenches around as his slick gushes out, splashing onto Seungyoun and the floor. Yibo’s cock twitches pitifully as he cums.</p>
<p>“Done?” Seungyoun asks, putting Yibo’s leg down so he could step away.</p>
<p>As long as the omega was sated Seungyoun was happy to jerk off and head to bed.</p>
<p>The omega whines when Seungyoun tries to pull out.</p>
<p>Yibo struggles to push himself up right, but when he does finally manage to do so he stumbles into the alpha’s arms.</p>
<p>They kiss, for the first time since they broke up, they kiss.</p>
<p>The omega uses the alpha’s body to keep himself upright, so he can lick into his mouth fervently.</p>
<p>Seungyoun somehow gets the message, he reaches for Yibo’s thighs. The omega lets Seungyoun pick him, locking his ankles behind the alpha’s back once he knows he's settled around his hips.</p>
<p>Seungyoun presses Yibo’s back against the bathroom door, sliding back into the omega’s taut body.</p>
<p>Yibo grunts, the new angle rubbing against that one sensitive spot inside him. The omega throws his head back, the entire column of neck exposed for Seungyoun to mark with us soft kisses and hard bites to break up the harsh snap of his hips.</p>
<p>The alpha could feel himself start to swell more and more inside the omega, the base of cock beginning to form a knot.</p>
<p>Yibo cries out when Seungyoun knot makes it far enough to catch on his rim. The stretch is delicious, combining with friction against his prostate and soft brush of Seungyoun’s lips to make him fall apart.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah Seungyoun” </em>
</p>
<p>Yibo’s eyes squeeze shut, nails clawing down Seungyoun’s back as the alpha’s now swollen head presses against the spot inside him that was already rubbed so raw.</p>
<p>When Yibo cums this time the harsh splash of his slick against the floor barely registers, all he can do register his own cries. He tenses so hard that it feels like Seungyoun’s knot won’t be able to fit.</p>
<p>Seungyoun cums with a deep groan, his knot popping and holding Yibo open. The omega coats both their stomachs and chest with cum as Seungyoun spills inside him.</p>
<p>Yibo cries out again, the feeling of being so full bringing him to yet another orgasm.</p>
<p>And they both fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Yibo comes back to his senses he's being wrapped up in a towel by Seungyoun as the alpha tries his best to clean him up whilst they're bound together by the knot.</p>
<p>"Mhm" Yibo hums, completely sated.</p>
<p>"Glad you're having a good time" Seungyoun teases, carrying the omega to his bed so that they lay down.</p>
<p>The alpha grimaces at the wetness accumulating between him and the omega "Is it normal to produce this much slick or are you just a special case"</p>
<p>"You like it" Yibo answers around a yawn.</p>
<p>Yibo's eyes flutter closed to soft sound of Seungyoun complaining.</p>
<p>"Night" Yibo mutters, burying himself in the sheets as he snuggles closer to Seungyoun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i started writing this it was supposed to be straight porn but then it became a romantic date and idk leave me comment telling me whether you prefer porn with feelings and plot or PWP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>